Mitsuru Kirijo
Mitsuru Kirijo is a former leader of SEES and the current leader and founder of the Shadow Operatives from Persona 3. Background The only child of Takeharu and Hanae Kirijo, Mitsuru was entrusted with the future of her family’s multinational trading company from the moment she was born. While she was gifted with the smarts of a natural honor student, her true destiny in protecting the integrity of the Kirijo Group came when she was brought into the Dark Hour - a hidden 25th hour of the day that houses Shadows, monsters born of mankind’s negative desires and emotions. When confronted with them during an expedition where she accompanied her father and several Kirijo Group personnel, she had awoken to her Persona, an avatar that acts as a manifestation of her inner self and the only source of power that can defeat a Shadow. Takeharu soon told her how the Dark Hour was tied in to their family’s tainted history: her grandfather had hoped to harness the supernatural powers Shadows possessed, which led to the creation of the Dark Hour and the massive surge of Shadow activity it came with. With this knowledge in mind, Mitsuru had to adopt another role - that of a combatant who needed to harness a power few ordinary humans could possess to fight back monsters they could not. In her high school years, this led to her and the Kirijo Group sponsoring a group of Persona-using students called S.E.E.S.; alongside fellow founders Akihiko Sanada and Shinjiro Aragaki, they investigated the Dark Hour in hopes of finally finding a way to stop it. In 2010, S.E.E.S. and their newest members - chief among them a blue-haired transfer student named Makoto Yuuki - managed to end the Dark Hour by defeating Nyx, the personification of Death itself and the being said to bring about the fall of humanity. Following her graduation from high school, Mitsuru’s university years saw her not just integrate herself more closely as a member of the social elite, but also led to the creation of the Shadow Operatives, a secret division within the Japanese government that continues to look into Shadow and Persona-related phenomenon throughout the country. For as long as it takes, she will continue to lay her life down and fight to uphold the honor of her family name. Powers & Abilities *'Persona:' Like every party member in the Persona series, Mitsuru has access to a Persona, which is basically a physical manifestation of the owner’s self. Mitsuru had started out with Penthesilea, but as the story progressed and her resolve grew, she had awakened her ultimate Persona, Artemisia, the evolution of her original Persona. In order to summon her Persona, she has to use an Evoker (Though, the arena games don’t care lmaoooo). Artemisia is an ice-based Persona with several abilities geared towards combat, such as… **'Bufu skills:' Standard ice element attacks that has a chance to freeze an opponent. With mabufu skills, she can target multiple enemies at once at the cost of more SP **'Dia skills': Low/moderate/full healing skills that Mitsuru can use to either heal herself or her allies… Or enemies **'Megidoloan:' An Almighty element attack that can attack multiple opponents **'Vorpal Blade:' A physical attack that slashes the opponent for a good amount of damage. **'Ice Boost/Amp:' Passive skills that increase the amount of damage her Bufu skills do. **'Mind Charge:' A skill that doubles the damage of her next magic attack. This would be really redundant if it didn’t stack with her passive Boost/Amp **'Ice Break:' A skill that reduces, if not an opponent’s resistance to ice attacks if they have any. It can even nullify immunities to ice based attacks **'Marin Karin:' A lovely little skill that inflicts the charm ailment on a foe. Under this skill’s effect, opponents will either attack their allies or help the opponent by healing them. **'Sexy Dance:' Basically Marin Karin but can inflict the ailment on multiple enemies. **'Tentarafoo:' A skill (much like Marin Karin) that will inflict the panic ailment on an opponent. This ailment can cause opponents to attack their own team, stand around twiddling their thumbs, or fork over some cash **'Angelic Grace:' A buff that increases the odds to dodge most magic attacks **'Sharp Student:' Another buff, however this lowers her chances from getting hit by a critical attack *'Physical Attacks:' One would assume that Mitsuru would have to rely solely on her persona, however she’s no slouch on her own. As shown in the arena games (which are canon), she can fight well and have been shown to do physical attacks without the use of her persona such as… **'Getsu-ei:' A slashing attack that deals more damage under a full moon **'Coup Droit:' A thrusting attack with her rapier that covers a lot of ground **'Myriad Arrows:' A multi hitting attack that can pierce multiple foes **It could be possible for her to be able to use Vorpal Blade without the use of Artemisia, however it hasn’t been shown. *'Analysis:' At the beginning of the game, Penthesilea has been shown to be able to size up opponents to find any potential weaknesses, immunities, and information about them. However, she is far outclassed by fellow SEES member, Fuuka Yamagishi due to Penthesilea being a more combat-focused Persona. Though she doesn’t really use it much after Fuuka takes over that role, she does use it in Persona 4 Arena, showing that Artemisia can still do it and didn’t lose it when evolving from Penthesilea. That said, Mitsuru notes that she needs specific equipment to fully maximize these abilities, and they still pale in comparison to a dedicated Navigator Persona. Equipment *'One-Handed Swords/Rapiers:' In Persona 3, Mitsuru specialises in one-handed swords while in FES she specializes in rapiers. These weapons are specifically designed by the Kirijo Group to fight Shadows, but they can also fight other Persona Users as well. Mitsuru’s Ultimate Weapons in Persona 3 FES/Portable are Kokuseki Senjin which gives her Ice Boost to amp up her ice based attacks and Snow Queen Whip which has the highest attack out of all of her rapiers (450) plus it gives +10 to all her stats. *'Evoker:' The Evoker being shaped as a gun is meant to remind members of SEES of their mortality - the feeling that they can die at any point - and as such, it acts as the perfect medium for which Persona users - or at least those heavily affiliated with SEES and the Shadow Operatives - can summon their Personas. Feats Strength *Scales to Erebus, who can bust mountains even while weakened *Is strong enough to damage the Justice Full Moon Shadow who has tank-like armour *Is able to cut through the Lovers Full Moon Shadow *Used a whip to restrain a bunch of tentacles from the lovers full moon shadow in Persona 3 movie (23:25) *With a single strike (also with Akihiho’s punch) was able to push back and slam a possessed Labyras *Knocked a Shadow into an arch, breaking it *Is able to completely freeze the Fortune Full Moon Shadow *Cut through the Full Moon Chariot’s attack *Broke through a stone statue shadow *Shattered a large amount of ice with one thrust Speed *Reacted to the Full Moon Chariot’s attack *Casually dodges natural lightning through Zio attacks (which puts her speed at massively hypersonic) *As fast as Akikiho, who can dodge bullets fired by Aigis - it should be noticed during the Answer, Mitsuru fights Aigis and Metis along with Yukari and can dodge Aigis’ bullets *Is as fast as Naoto Shirogane, who was able to move out of the way of Labyrs’s rocket powered punch Durability *Tanked a gravity wave by Nyx, who is capable of dropping the moon onto the earth *Tanked attacks by Nyx in the final fight of Persona 3 - who is strong enough to drop a moon to earth and create a dimension consisting of multiple stars *Survived an exploding Moonlight Bridge. *Is as durable as Akikiho and Ken who tanked a city block-level explosion with their Personas (2.58) *Tanked attacks from Persona user Aigis, who is one of the strongest SEES members (who is strong enough to hold back the Chariot Shadow, a large tank and then throw it. Aigis can also completely destroy solid rock) *Has tanked attacks from Naoto Shirogane in the Persona 4 Arena manga (mind you Mitsuru beats Naoto pretty easily) - Naoto is on the level of the other Investigation Team members (Naoto’s best feat is slicing through this stone pillar) Skills *Acted as one of the founding members for both the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad (while in high school) and the Shadow Operatives (following graduation). *Participated in the defeat of the 12 Arcana Shadows that were once a part of Death. *Sliced up Arcana Justice *Helped end the Dark Hour by battling the Nyx Avatar and preventing The Fall. *Fought back Erebus in the Abyss of Time with SEES. *Alongside the Shadow Operatives and the Investigation Team, foiled the machinations of Sho Minazuki and Hi-no-Kagutsuchi - the masterminds behind the P-1 Grand Prix “tournament”. *Even as a child, she showed great control over using a Persona when she used it to defend her father during her initial visit to Tartarus. *Fought off Erebus, the true manifestation of humanity’s negative emotions. *Battled Chronos, the god of time. *Defeated Nyx Avatar and Strega. *While still in high school, she and SEES participated in two time-travelling missions with teams of other Persona users from the future - the Investigation Team of Persona 4 and the Phantom Thieves of Hearts from Persona 5; all parties involved would lose their memories of said missions after their completion. *Inherited the Kirijo Group after her father’s death, and has shown to be an effective leader when not attending to her duties as a Shadow Operative. *Was a noted honor student, and is as well-versed as a field combatant as she is as an academic *Created 546,882 kilotons of ice. Weaknesses *'Weakness to Fire:' Artemisia is weak towards fire-based attacks *'Limited SP:' Her myriad magic skills are all reliant on a pool of SP that drains with every skill used, *'Persona Break:' Taking too much damage at once could cause Mitsuru to suffer a Persona Break, forcing her to fight without a Persona for a short period of time. *'Navigation Limits:' While she did previously serve as SEES’ field navigator, Artemisia’s own analysis skills aren’t as effective as a dedicated support Persona, like Fuuka Yamagishi’s Juno. Specialized equipment is required for her to fulfill the role of a navigator. Category:Persona Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users